


在劫难逃04

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	在劫难逃04

火车一路呼啸着驶过重峦叠嶂。陈立农和林彦俊紧紧挨在一起睡着了，长途跋涉，一路上又要躲避追兵，紧绷的神经一旦放下，疲惫感顿时就涌了上来，火车有规律颠簸的节奏是最好的助眠剂。林彦俊先醒了过来，揉揉眼睛看着窗外的景色发呆。他不知道要去到哪里，当时天快亮了，陈立农化为人形，躲在密林里穿上衣服，林彦俊就随便买了两张车票。两个人不敢坐公车，拜托了赶集的路人坐上他们的电动三轮，才进了城里的火车站。

一切都很匆忙。林彦俊还有些惆怅和迷茫，身边的人却睡得很安静，靠在他的肩头，有一点沉，但踏实的重量反而给予了他安全感。

猎枪丢在了家里，就像是要与过去告别一般。他拥有了自己的小狼，那些隐藏在心里的欲望，再也不用通过狩猎的方式得以发泄。唯一可惜的是他的Chaser，他很长一段时间以来忠实可靠的伴侣，也被扔在了那里。

“Chaser是不是已经死了。”

陈立农不知何时醒了过来，心领神会一般地喃喃自语。

“它也很老了。”林彦俊一愣，随即回答他。

“它应该和我们在一起。”陈立农从他的肩头起来，揉揉眼睛，“可是我带不走它。”

“不是你的错。”林彦俊低声劝慰，“而且它很聪明，跑掉了也说不定。”

“你还没有遇到我的时候，你是不是都和它讲心里话？”陈立农问他。

“没有吧，我没什么心里话好说的。”林彦俊思考了一会才回答，“还是你能听懂它说什么？”

“听不懂。”陈立农摇头，“但是它一直陪着你。说不定了解的比我多。”

“我也没那么了解你。”林彦俊有意要打破这感伤的气氛，问他，“你是第一次离家这么远吗？”

“算是吧。”

“为什么生活的不好，却没有想过要逃走？”

“因为，小时候，虽然缺少了父母的关心，但是还是有一些善良的老人愿意接济我的。不然我也不会长这么大。后来村子里大部分人都搬去城里了，留下的又大部分是些乱七八糟的……像村长那样的人，生活才慢慢变差的。”陈立农看着车窗外此起彼伏的绿色流露出了一丝向往的神态，“而且我还挺喜欢那片森林的。我好像一直就是很喜欢这种，很辽阔又安静的地方。”

“但是世界上这样的地方还有很多。”林彦俊轻轻地说，“我们会找到的。”

更像是在说给自己听。

“你说村长他们会追过来吗。”陈立农小心翼翼地问。

“应该不会吧……不知道。”

陈立农低下头，他看见那个人的手正交叠在身前，突然很想牵过来握住。但是车厢里人来人往，他有些不好意思，又害怕林彦俊会不自在。

也许我就是为了等到你才一直没有离开的。这是他内心的答案。

 

火车到达的目的地纬度比较高，因此气温也寒冷了些。林彦俊穿的单薄，又生性怕冷，忍不住离那个热源靠的近一点。他们过去很少有肩并肩走在一起的时候，哪怕自己一个人也是习惯了低头快步前行，堂堂正正地站在阳光下好像是奢侈。可摩肩接踵的车站根本没人会在意两个年轻的男孩子，陈立农感受到附近贴过来的身体，站台上萧瑟的风拂过鬓角，“你冷吗？”他微微低头问他。

林彦俊摇摇头。

陈立农也没再坚持，在人生地不熟的地方他比林彦俊更迷茫。一开始还站在前面雄赳赳气昂昂为主人挡风的小狼，来到车水马龙街道上就不由自主缩到了主人身后。

“我们要去哪呀？”陈立农小声问。

“先找地方住下再说。”林彦俊招手打了台车。

“我们不急着找工作找住处。”到了酒店，洗去了一身风尘，林彦俊一边收拾行李一边说，“我带你玩几天。”

“你以前来过吗？”

“没有啊。”林彦俊蹲下身来，低着头叠衣服，“就手机查查咯。我看你也没怎么来城市里玩过的样子。”

“彦俊，”陈立农也跟着他一起蹲下，“你也在服装店打工过哦？”

“……你怎么知道。”

“你这样子折衣服欸。”

见林彦俊没接话，陈立农撑着脸开始喃喃自语：“好好奇以前你的生活哦。”

“就普通人。而已。”

“是吗。”陈立农自顾自地说，“那你本来可以拥有很平淡的生活才对。不用因为我东躲西藏。”

林彦俊抬起头来，看着陈立农黑白分明的眼睛：“你干嘛突然这样子说。”

“因为你感冒了。”

被疲累击垮的身体呈现出一点沙哑的鼻音，再加上刚才受了风寒打了好几个喷嚏，林彦俊确实是有点感冒了。不过陈立农这番牛头不对马嘴的话，还是搞得他不知该如何应答，只好笑着说：“所以你愧疚哦？”

“我不知道现在这样对不对……”陈立农看着地板，“我说过我会保护你的。”

“你也太夸张了……”林彦俊摇头，“保护我的方式有很多。你现在要做的就是好好睡一觉。”

“本来是很开心的。在那种很封闭落后的地方，只跟你在一起，好像一切都很自然。可是到这种城市里就，感觉怪怪的。”陈立农看着林彦俊在城市里行云流水的样子很敏感。  
“在这里其实你并不需要依赖我，带着我反而是负担。”  
“而且我还弄丢了Chaser……”声音越来越低。

林彦俊猜到天生属于大自然的小狼，大概是不能习惯钢筋水泥铸造起的森林。

“慢慢就习惯了，这里跟镇上大同小异。我答应过你，辽阔又安静的地方，我记得的。”林彦俊把叠好的衣服抽出一件外套穿上，还是微笑着，“你要是真的觉得愧疚，可以帮我倒杯热水。”

陈立农脸上的神情终于松懈下来。他端着水走过来，黑白分明的眼睛在蒸腾的雾气里显出几分恳切的神色，坐在地板上，直直地望着，发出某种信号。

“太笨了。怎么会有这么笨的狼。”

把心思都写在脸上，祈祷这一次猎物也能如愿以偿地掉进他的陷阱里。

林彦俊揽过面前的人，额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰了鼻尖：“是你救了我。”

“我只是反应比较快……”

“我说的不是那天晚上，我说的是遇见你的那一天。”

“主人。”陈立农动了动喉结，下意识地发出这个称谓，“我好爱您。”

“你爱我什么？”林彦俊存了逗他的心思，“爱我长得好看？还是爱我对你做的那些事？”

“主人爱我吗？”陈立农反问他，“我想是爱的吧。那主人爱我什么，我就爱主人什么。”

“你还挺聪明的。”林彦俊无可奈何。

“主人。”陈立农固执地呼唤他，“我想要你陪我睡觉。”

“奴隶跟主人发号施令你不觉得很奇怪吗。”

“那……”陈立农斟酌了一小会，“那求你陪我睡觉吧。你都病了……”

“行吧。”林彦俊装作半推半就的样子上了床，感冒不免让他有些畏寒，陈立农火热的身体就很具吸引力了，可林彦俊睡觉浅，再加上之前也没有时时刻刻都亲密无间的习惯，即使同床也只是各睡各的。林彦俊纠结了半天，咬咬牙，还是拉了一下陈立农的手。

“怎么了？”

“抱我。”

不是要保护我吗，不是要我依赖你吗。这样对我来说，就已经很满意很满意了。林彦俊陷在了前所未有的温暖里。

哎，现在想来其实自己才像是个被一步步精心谋划的陷阱骗掉下去的傻瓜。

 

游乐园里的陈立农呈现出好奇又紧张的样子，什么都胆怯但又什么都跃跃欲试，遇到人多的地方就紧紧地靠着林彦俊。排队的年轻人总是时不时回头看这两个俊俏的男孩子，林彦俊一直看着地面，陈立农则会状似冷淡实则轻蔑地瞟过去。他总是对外界充满防备心，哪怕没有遇到不友善的人也改不掉骨子里的天性。

“别这么凶。”林彦俊扯了扯他的衣袖，小声说。  
“又没人认识我们。”他补充道。

“对不起。”陈立农摸摸耳垂，“习惯了。”

林彦俊笑了笑：“没事，你放松。”

路过打靶射击的地方林彦俊脚步突然停了下来。陈立农问他：“你要玩这个吗？”

林彦俊没有直接回答他，而是反问道：“你对枪没有什么不好的回忆吗。”

黑洞洞的枪口无一例外都是冲着取小狼的生命而来的，从前林彦俊也不例外。

“有啊，所以我不玩。”陈立农耸耸肩。“但我可以在一旁等你。”

林彦俊犹豫了一会还是摸起了枪，他直视着红红的靶心。在决定要成为一名猎人之前他苦练了很长一段时间枪法，他那时想的不多，结束了一段及其失败的感情，无人理解的苦闷促使他只想找个没人的地方躲起来生活，因此射击的成绩一直不错。

但他现在不是了，他有了牵挂，有了心动。他以为他会更差劲的，扣下扳机，没想到弹孔却依然在离靶心不远的地方。

纵使他这辈子都不想再扛起抢了，他想要保护的人还站在他身后等他。

“送你了。”林彦俊把一个毛绒小熊塞到陈立农怀里，这是他刚刚玩射击游戏得来的奖励。

“这什么嘛……”陈立农小声嘟囔，“我又不是女孩子。”  
说着这话的人却还是把小熊牢牢地捧住了，像是从前叼住那些猎物一样使劲。

 

在外面闲逛了一天才回了酒店，洗漱过后林彦俊已经有些乏了，躺在床上昏昏欲睡。陈立农纠结地摇醒了他：“彦俊，你不要现在睡嘛。”

“我好困啊。”林彦俊懒懒地回答他。

“主人，”陈立农反复深呼吸几次终于叫出了这个称呼，“奴隶想……那个了。”

“哪个啊？”林彦俊睁开眼，半坐了起来，似笑非笑地看着他。他最近这两天真的没怎么想这事，主要是比较忙，也觉得没有心情，在超市采购生活用品时连安全套都忘记要买。

“这个。”

林彦俊看见他的小狼，叼着套，说话还有些含糊，规矩地跪在地板上，仿佛是怯懦和畏惧一般不敢看他。熟悉的身姿和语气总能戳中他内心最敏感的神经，他伸出脚，嗤笑着，在对方已经昂扬的性器上轻轻地画着圈。

“可把你憋坏了吧？”  
“一天不做就忍不了。”

“主人。”陈立农双手撑在地上向前爬，抬起头看哀求般地看着他，微微有些下垂的眼角无辜又可怜，“求你了。”

“可是我们现在没有工具。”林彦俊弯下腰凑近了他的脸，呼吸灼热，仿佛能将那张柔软的脸融化，“主人该怎么玩你呢？”

“……打我，骂我，都可以。”陈立农有些难为情地回答他。

“这样吗。”

啪。是力度很轻的一掌。林彦俊舍不得在小狼的脸上留下印记，可细嫩的脸蛋上还是迅速出现了红红的指印。陈立农顺着力道的方向微微侧过头。

“喜欢鞭子还是主人的手？”林彦俊歪着头问他。

“都喜欢。”

“只能选一个。”

“……主人的手。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”陈立农深吸一口气，“因为感觉，主人在爱抚我。” 

“那这样呢？”

林彦俊在他脸上留下指印的地方轻轻地拂过，带着令人留恋的温度。 

陈立农没太明白他要做什么，懵懂地眨着眼睛。他的睫毛又一次扇起了林彦俊心里的风。

“我问你，”林彦俊哑着声音，“我们，做一次，正常的，你可以吗。”

像是思考了很久，陈立农才回答他：“没有什么不正常的。”

“我的意思是……”

“主人。”陈立农一反常态，生硬地打断他，“你是我的主人，对我做的一切天经地义。我很喜欢，没有不正常。你别这么想。”

“可是你明明喜欢我更温柔地摸你。我的小奴隶，你不坦诚。”

“不坦诚的是你，主人。”陈立农继续反驳，“其实你也在期待，对吗？我只是不希望这一切是因为你觉得我们俩‘不正常’才去做的，我也不希望你仅仅只是对我愧疚来满足我。我希望你也是真的向往着。”

“我不知道我是不是真的向往。”林彦俊还是害羞了，陈立农发现他一害羞就会克制不住无奈地笑，“我们试试看吧。”

“那我可以提个要求吗？”小狼莫名地很快适应了身份的转换，显出几分狡黠来。

“你说。”

“你不可以掩盖自己内心的感觉，无论是好的，还是不好的，都告诉我。像最开始你教我的那样。”

“行。”

 

林彦俊顺从地躺在了床上，任由陈立农剥他的衣裳，承受着湿漉漉的亲吻。他们太少接吻了，因此这一动作竟比真正的床事来的更加令人头昏脑涨。他感受到陈立农强势地挤进他的腿间，摸到了他的下体，他在想是不是还是该自己好好扩张一下——毕竟之前的准备工作都是自己来的。陈立农的手指缓慢地推进他的身体，林彦俊终于发出了第一个音节。

含糊的喟叹。陈立农从没有听过，这是难受还是满足？

“很舒服。”林彦俊红着脸，给予年轻的小狼一个肯定。

“你不要瞒着我。”

“你自信一点。”

这是上床欸，又不是什么心理教育课，他们都做过不知道多少次了，为什么还会像初恋的小男孩一样矜持拘谨呢。林彦俊昏昏沉沉地想。又或者说，为什么在遇到陈立农之前，像对普通的恋人一样做爱会那么困难呢。

快感刹那间侵袭了全身，他终于还是发出了第二个音节。婉转又绵长，很明显是受过了刺激才变的声调。

“别害羞啦，”陈立农看着林彦俊越来越红的耳根笑了起来，伏在他耳边鼓励他，“你叫床很好听。谢谢主人，只有小狼听得见。”

“你……”林彦俊刚想说话，硬热的性器闯了进来，理论上来说他早就习惯了，但这一次好像分外特别一样。没有被强占的屈辱，没有被控制的不安，纵使这一次他是一个乖乖听命于主导者的角色，却也感受到满腔的喜悦和幸福。

他睁开了眼睛，像是第一次和小狼做爱的那个晚上，原来双眼充盈泪水对他而言也是这么容易的一件事。而这一次陈立农没有用无所谓的声音对他说“别哭了”，迎接他的是一个轻轻的吻。

“彦俊。”陈立农喉咙动了动，迟疑了一会。  
“宝贝。”

这一次林彦俊再也没有克制住呻吟，像是要把过去的压抑都解脱掉一般放开了喊，跟随着越来越猛烈的节奏声音也越来越高，他不会什么特别的词汇，只是一味地发出一些缠绵的音节。一旦声音变了调，陈立农就会停下来问他疼不疼——也许在别人看来这样很没情趣，可是林彦俊总是耐心地摇头，然后自己轻轻地动一动，示意陈立农继续。他无所顾忌地攀上陈立农的肩膀，在激烈的抽送中还时不时扬起头，只说两个字：  
“亲我。”  
陈立农还是会停下来，和他接一个五秒钟的吻。

做的断断续续却又淋漓尽致。最后冲刺的时候，陈立农伏下身来，使劲地在他肩膀上咬了一口。

林彦俊也没有喊疼。

恍然间，他以为自己真的爱上了一头狼。他在与狼做爱，就算下一秒就会成为他的盘中餐，也要尽情燃烧最后的疯狂。

但他知道不会的，小狼在跟主人撒娇呢。

 

“彦俊？”

今天下班回家却没有看到那个人的身影，陈立农朝卧室里看了看，依然没见到他。手机里也没有任何消息。陈立农拨了几通电话过去，也无人接听。

奇怪。

早就习惯于依赖主人的小狼有些慌张。在城市里玩了几天后两个人就迅速定好了住处，条件尚可，租金也便宜，就是距离陈立农打工的地方有点远。林彦俊可不想再操持老本行了，于是还在找工作。毕竟还是在陌生的地方，上班的时候陈立农总是格外地想他。每天回家他都迫不及待，事无巨细地告诉林彦俊今天遇到了什么，林彦俊也总是认真地听着。他已经爱上了这种相依为命的感觉。

陈立农决定不再胡思乱想，打开冰箱开始准备今天的晚餐，依然心不在焉，切菜差点切到手。

“到底去哪了啊……”陈立农自言自语，洗了手又开始按手机。他没有告诉林彦俊最近他经常做噩梦，梦里有凶神恶煞的村长，还有村子里那些叽叽喳喳的闲人，无一不戳着他的脊梁骨想撕碎他，但陈立农不在乎。他只是听到梦里林彦俊也在被编排非议，愤怒又伤心，村长斥责小狼的恶行与猎人的背叛，嚷嚷着举起枪，要林彦俊和陈立农同归于尽。陈立农总是满身冷汗地醒来，听着身边人熟悉又绵长的呼吸才能勉强镇定。

他摸索过去，握住他的手。

林彦俊对他越是好，他便越是害怕会失去。

还好林彦俊披着星光安全无虞地回家了，歉疚地说明了今天的情况：“我找到工作了，那边在面试，不方便接电话。”

“你下次要提前告诉我。”陈立农喃喃，“不然我真的会着急的。”

“一定会的。”林彦俊信誓旦旦地点头。

“所以你找了什么工作？”陈立农端上饭，问他。

林彦俊故作神秘：“到时候你就知道了。”

“什么嘛……”陈立农肆无忌惮地表达不满，“你又瞒着我，还很晚回家。”

“我会告诉你的，你着什么急哦？”林彦俊拿起筷子虚势晃了两下，“你最近脾气变大了。”

陈立农闷闷不乐地扒了口饭，眨眨眼睛又弱弱地问：“……有吗。”

“有的。”林彦俊点头，“和我刚认识你的时候差不多。”

“那不一样！”陈立农高声反驳，又小声下来，“才不一样咧。”

“哪里不一样？”林彦俊笑着问他。

“就是不一样。”陈立农理直气壮。

“不听话的小狗是故意想挨主人的鞭子吗？”林彦俊觉得面前的人颇有三天不打上房揭瓦之势。

“反正主人现在打我都越来越轻了。”陈立农得意洋洋，“以前还要涂药咧，现在连痕迹都不会留。”

“那你是想要重一点的？”

“……我看你也想要重一点的啊。上次还这样求我来着。”

陈立农顺嘴调戏，意识到自己说了什么之后瞬间呆住，支支吾吾地道歉：“对、对不起，你不喜欢我这样子讲对不对。”

林彦俊又一次被他逗笑了：“没事啦，没有不喜欢。你不要战战兢兢的。我不高兴了会跟你说的。”  
顿了顿又补充道：“但是我们先吃饭吧。”

陈立农注意到面前的人耳朵悄悄地红了。

 

林彦俊依然没有告诉陈立农有关于工作的任何细节，只是每天早出晚归，陈立农死缠烂打地问了几次，林彦俊都打太极般地圆了过去，小狼只能愤愤不平地作罢了。

月圆之夜又快要到了，陈立农这两天一直琢磨着这件事。城市里的治安很好，如果跑到大街上被巡逻的警察发现那肯定就完蛋了，但是只在自己家里的话，陈立农可不敢保证他不会把这个小屋子弄得一团糟，毕竟他作为狼的时候自制力很差，如果惊扰到楼上楼下的邻居也必然招不来什么好事。

怎么办呢。陈立农愁眉苦脸。他又不想告诉林彦俊这方面的担心，自己好像个每月为了例假烦恼的小女生——虽然这么比喻好丢人。

“明晚你有事吗？”晚上睡觉前，林彦俊坐在床头看书，问在一旁打游戏的陈立农。

“没事啊。”我能有什么事啦，陈立农心想。

“明晚我带你去个地方。”

林彦俊说完这话就合上书关了台灯，慢悠悠地缩进被子里要睡觉了。陈立农才不会善罢甘休，扔了手机就爬到床上，隔着被子用少年人刚冒出的胡茬蹭林彦俊露在外面的脸：“你告诉我嘛。”

“就不。”林彦俊故意侧过头去，含着笑还闭着眼睛。

“你不说我咬你了。”

“咬哪啊？”林彦俊戏谑地问。

陈立农作势往林彦俊脖子上轻轻咬了一下，林彦俊咯咯地笑。

“明天你就知道了嘛，着急什么。”

“你总是早出晚归的。”陈立农不高兴地说，“都不跟我说话。”

“没有不跟你说话，”林彦俊揉揉他的头发，“我最近工作忙，过去这段时间就好了。”

“我很想你。”陈立农把头埋进被子里，闷闷地。

“我也是。”

 

晚上九点钟，林彦俊带着陈立农坐上了公交车，还是没告诉他目的地。陈立农坐在车上盘着手机，一副“有什么大不了的”的表情憋着股劲。林彦俊觉得好笑，一会拨拨他的鬓发一边捏捏他的小指，陈立农绷不住，笑也冲着车窗外。

没想到一路就坐到了终点站，林彦俊拉着他下车，又去买了另外的车票，显示目的地是附近的一个风景区。

“欸，这么晚要去旅游吗？”

“……去给你要变狼的地方踩点啦，笨。”

原来林彦俊一直记着这事。陈立农感动之余又愧疚了起来。“对不起。”他靠近，在林彦俊的耳边小声说，“我不该任性，不该发脾气。”

“你有吗？”林彦俊挑着眉问。

见陈立农不回答，林彦俊又笑了，“干嘛啦。你最近很奇怪。”

“……这么晚了那里还开门吗。”陈立农转移了话题。

林彦俊晃了晃手里的钥匙：“不然你以为我找到了什么工作。”

陈立农思考了片刻才回过神来，“和你之前的工作也差太远了吧！很浪费你的射击天分欸。”

“那不然咧。难道去当教练吗，你也把我想的太厉害了陈立农。我这辈子射的最准的一次就是那一枪只打在你的腿上。”

午夜的景区已经罕有人至。林彦俊从侧门开了锁之后俩人就溜了进去。这里是一片崇山峻岭，想要到原始森林深处需要攀登上极高的山峰，而现在又没有可能坐上缆车。“我就是带你过来看看，”林彦俊这么解释，“等真的月圆那天，你变成狼肯定行动力比现在强很多。”

陈立农点点头，脸上露出享受的表情：“这里空气好舒服噢。风的味道好好闻。”

“什么味道？”

“森林的味道。”

“其实白天游客还蛮多的，就感觉不到什么。”林彦俊从值班室拉出两张椅子，两个人面朝着山谷坐下，“现在确实感觉很不一样。”

“彦俊，”陈立农看着他，目光比夜色更深沉，“谢谢你。”

林彦俊一时没有回答，只是看着他然后又笑起来，懒懒地陷在椅子里，感受着难得的静谧。

“我们可能一辈子也就只能过这样的生活了。”林彦俊开口，声音低哑，“在这里其实也不是长久之计，但目前我也找不到更好的方法。”  
“我担心你会觉得说，逃离了那里就是新生活的开始，但实际上我们要顾及的事情还有很多很多。我不知道村长的人会不会追到这里来，不知道你我会不会被人逮住……我不想让过去的事情重演。”

“但只要跟你一起，流浪也很高兴啊。”陈立农完全没有失望的神情，“而且你知道吗，我这种奇怪的生物可能寿命不会太长欸……你别紧张啦，传闻而已。”

“所以我的意思是，希望你不会后悔这样子的生活。”林彦俊表情很认真。

“你再这样说我会很想亲你欸。”陈立农凑近到他面前，借着月光看他鼻尖上那颗小痣。

“不会后悔的部分包括我还会继续用鞭子抽你的。”林彦俊的目光也顺势往下，看着他的薄唇。

“先亲一下，然后主人就可以随便玩我，想怎么玩怎么玩。”陈立农把他搂过来坐到自己身上，他们像一对普通的恋人一样在森林的晚风里，在如水的月光下接吻。

 

end


End file.
